


Never Been Rimmed

by merv606



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: For the prompt:Just want anything with one of them eating the other's ass out 'til they're practically crying.+ points if they've never tried this particular act before.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 26
Kudos: 122





	Never Been Rimmed

Red wine goes everywhere as Daniel sputters, then starts coughing as Johnny just sits back in his chair.

"Jesus, Johnny."

"What? I just asked a question" Johnny responds.

Daniel glares at him. 

"So you haven't had your ass eaten out before then?" Johnny affirms. 

"I didn't know that was a thing" Daniel answers, offhand, as he starts wiping up the wine. 

"So i'll have another one of your firsts," Johnny says, and a blush springs up high on Daniel's cheekbones. 

"What are you collecting them?" he mutters.

Johnny smirks.

"Have you ever had" Daniel pauses, "that done?" he finishes, eyes slited to the side in Johnny's direction as he asks the question. 

"Yeah, had a few girls over the years try" Johnny replies, not one ounce of embarrassment. 

"And?” Daniel asks.

Johnny shrugs. "I'd prefer to have my dick sucked but, I figure it might be up your alley. God knows you go off hard enough when my dick is up there." 

Likes anything near your ass more than enough - Johnny thinks victoriously. Daniel was the first one to take it up the ass after all, after admitting he had tried his own fingers. Not that Johnny would say that part aloud. He'd like to get laid again this year, thank you very much.

Johnny sees where Daniel pushes his tongue against the inside of his top lip, annoyed but not like he can deny it. 

Daniel ignores the comment which, he has found, is the best way to deal with Johnny sometimes. Instead, "have you ever done it to someone before?”

"No," Johnny states simply. 

"So, what made you suddenly decide you want to?” Daniel asks, genuinely curious.

Trust Daniel to make this more complicated then it has to be, Johnny thinks. 

He shrugs his shoulder.

Truth be told it was porn, but not like he'll admit that to Daniel, lest he make Johnny tell him all the other stuff he watched. I mean, being new to this whole gay sex stuff, he had to get his ideas from somewhere didn't he? So, it was more like research anyway. 

Besides, when he had his little mini, and he's not calling it a freak out, about the fact he MAY find Daniel attractive, he needed to know if it was suddenly men in general or just Larusso. I mean, a sexual identity crisis this late in life, when he hadn't really looked at another man in a sexual way, or at least not that he could recall, was a bit confusing. Not that he had a problem with gay people, he wasn't that much of an asshole. Whatever, babes or dudes - as long as they were hot he'd told the kids when they found out a classmate was gay.

So, he watched some porn and found it did nothing, and he breathed a sign of relief. Now, maybe, he could chalk it up to a familiarity thing, or maybe it was just the thrill of the fight. 

Learning karate from such a formative age, maybe it had just blurred the lines between pleasure and pain until Johnny couldn't tell the difference. And, where him and Daniel were concerned, there was always going to be fighting, so there would always be that mix up of pleasure and pain. Maybe there was no difference in the two for them. 

That was, the porn did nothing until he saw a video about a bigger blond fucking a smaller brunette with olive skin and big brown eyes and his dick went from uninterested to ready to nut and, okay, it wasn't a liking men thing - it was just a Daniel thing. He could work with that. Truth be told, if he allowed himself to think about it, he'd remember nights in bed during high school, thinking about slim hips, too thin arms on long, lean legs, and big brown eyes, but those ones had anger in them, such fire and spirit. Then maybe he'd have to admit it's always been a Daniel thing. 

As it were, the next video was a petite brunette with tears streaming down his face as he sat on some beefy blond's face, and for a second he imagined it was Daniel crying from pleasure as he rode Johnny's face then, before he knew it, he had a hand wrapped around his dick, coming. So there was that.

Johnny's brought out of his thoughts by Daniel's voice, "yeah, just let me think about it."

If Daniel's at least going to think about it, he'll call it a win. 

——————————

They don't talk about it again until a week later, both of them doing the dishes, Daniel washing and Johnny drying. 

"Okay" Daniel says, as he turns to hand him a plate. "We can try it."

He doesn't press it. Daniel will decide when.

Daniel turns back to plunge his hands into the hot, soapy water and although he'd blame that for the heat on his face, Johnny knows better. 

Johnny also knows he won't be waiting long. 

——————————

He’s got his face buried between Daniel’s cheeks as Daniel bites into the pillow to stifle the noises that haven't stopped pouring out of him since Johnny pushed him flat to his stomach, placed a pillow under his hips, and spread his cheeks.

The first tentative touch of Johnny's tongue to Daniel's asshole had brought a surprised gasp. 

The first lick of a broad tongue was a shuddery exhalation.

Then Johnny had gone for it. Hands rubbing the back of Daniel's trembling thighs as he ate him out.

Saliva drips down Johnny's chin and he leans back to blow on Daniel's wet, pink hole. 

Daniel's scream could be heard through the pillow. 

Johnny reaches up and takes it from him, before leaning down to whisper in his ear, “ I want to hear how much you like my tongue in your ass,” before kissing his way down Daniel's spine back to said ass. Johnny could feel Daniel’s smaller frame shaking under his lips.

A sharp intake of breath as Johnny rubs over the spit slick entrance was his reward, a shouted "oh Christ, oh fuck," as he dives back in, licking up and down the furled muscle, quivering against Johnny's tongue.

Johnny can feel it clench on every pass over it. 

"Feel good?" Johnny asks, as he rests his head on the small of Daniel’s back.

"Yes," Daniel sobs out.

"How good?" 

"So good. God, Johnny please," moaning for it now. 

"Please what, Daniel?"

"You know what," Daniel says as he wriggles his ass.

Daniel doesn't want to say it even though he wants it bad, and Johnny is surprised by how much he wants it himself as well. The feeling of Daniel falling apart under his mouth.

"This maybe?" Johnny asks, as he swipes his tongue all the way up Daniel's cleft. 

Daniel moans as he fists his fingers in the bed, humping his hips back against Johnny's face as he rubs himself off against the soft pillow. 

"Let me hear you" Johnny tells him as he places a kiss on either prefect cheek, waiting. He rubs the tip of a thick finger over Daniel's entrance, feather light, remarking, "so sweet for me."

A whimper, then, "eat me."

"Sorry, didn't hear you" Johnny says as he taps a finger on the rim now, just to see it spasm. 

“Eat my ass,” he practically shouts and Johnny dives back in, high on the power he has, what he's reduced Daniel to. 

Daniel is panting and squirming against the pleasure that Johnny's mouth on his ass is bringing him. Johnny's tongue hot against him, like a brand, and Daniel knows he'll never be the same. 

Johnny starts to flick his tongue against his asshole, so sensitive now, and Daniel wails.

Johnny speeds up and he feels Daniel shift up the bed, like he's trying to get away, noise spilling out of him like he's sobbing, but Johnny grips his hips and drags him back down against his face.

He comes then, from Johnny’s mouth on his ass, rutting against the pillow, little hitches of breath.

Johnny's hard as a rock. He wants to be inside, knows how that tight heat would grip him just right and although he knows Daniel would let him, it would probably be just on the side of too much to be enjoyable. 

Besides, Johnny doubts he’d be able to last long enough to get into Daniel all the way, too turned on from eating him out. 

"Fuck, kneel up and lean forward" Johnny tells him, voice rough. Daniel tries to comply, but he's been made clumsy. He did that, Johnny thinks proudly, but after a few attempts he just manhandles Daniel so his face is into the mattress, ass in the air for him. 

"Spread" Johnny tells him. "I want to see your hole."

Daniel does and Johnny places his hand on the small of Daniel's back, thumb just at the top of his crack. 

Daniel turns his head against the mattress and that's when Johnny sees the tear tracks on his cheek as he comes, painting Daniel's back and asshole in white. 

Daniel collapses back on the bed, spent.

“Told you you'd like it,” Johnny says, smug. 

“I wasn't the only one,” Daniel says, voice hoarse.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, mistakes my own - not beta read. 
> 
> There are not many non cringe worthy synonyms for hole, so I apologize for the overuse. 
> 
> Title is a play on the movie, Never Been Kissed.


End file.
